Gray-sama! I love you!
by revenge100802
Summary: Gray asked Juvia to be his girlfriend. but Gray ignored juvia for 3 weeks. what will Juvia do? Why is Gray going to the stage? i'm sorry if my summary sucks.


Chapter 1

Gray-sama! I love you! (gray x juvia)

Umm.. special thanks to ILoveNaLuSoMuch for she gave me this idea

I'm going to mention 3 bruno mars songs. Two was in the nalu one. I'm sorry for wrong grammar and/or spelling mistakes.(one surprise song too:) )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juvia's POV

OMG. Juvia wishes Gray-sama will sing three songs for juvia too. Luckily, Lucy isn't Juvia's love rival anymore Juvia is so happy.

Juvia became more happier when Juvia saw Gray-sama coming over here.

Gray's POV

I walk up to Juvia and say "Juvia will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and she said "Juvia says YES! YES!" ( no actually more like scream.)

Everybody turned to look at us as they all said "Congratulations Gray/Juvia!"

We both smiled as I pecked Juvia's cheek.

Juvia's POV

OMG! Gray-sama kissed Juvia.

Juvia said "Juvia loves Gray-sama!" while fangirling

1 month later …..

Juvia's POV

You know Gray-sama has been very close to Lucy. He hasn't talked to me for 3 weeks. For one week, he taught me how to speak fluently. But for 3 WEEKS?! I think Gray-sama and I should Break up.

I walk up to Gray-sama and say "Gray-sama I'm sorry but maybe we should-"

"oh hey Juvia. Just wait a second."

"sure"

Gray-sama walked to the stage and said "I'm going to sing 3 songs. And they're dedicated to my one and only Juvia." Gray-sama smiled at me and my heart melted. Gray-sama nods to Lucy as Lucy plays the radio.

Gray's POV

I took a deep breath and everyone quietened down.

I started to sing with the beat :

**Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you**

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

I took a deep breath and said " thank you now for my next song ."

I nod at Lucy and she puts the music on.

I started to sing: (Natsu seemed to recognize so he glares at gray. His glare saying "STRIPPER!")

**(the guild:Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh)**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

As if on cue, Natsu shouted "STRIPPER!"

I smirked while saying "I'm not finished yet.."

"now for my next song" I say while smirking at Natsu, who scowled

_Serves you right flame head!_

I coughed "Ahem." And the guild turned quiet. Now I started to sing:

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_**[x2:]**_**  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.**

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Juvia. Will you Marry me?"

Everyone cheered. Lucy smiled while Juvia said "YES!YES!YES I DO GRAY-SAMA!"

Juvia ran up to me and kissed me.

Juvia then went to the mic and said "I want to sing a song for Gray-sama too."

Juvia's POV

The guild became quiet and I said "Thanks"

I started to sing:

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

I took a deep breath and noticed Gray-sama is down the stage so I shouted "I LOVE YOU GRAY-SAMA!" and I smiled at him.

**TIMESKIP: 1 month later… Gray's POV**

Today is the day where Juvia and I get married. We decided it's going to have a party and you have to wear something blue ( any shade) and white.

I'm already in the church wearing a white tux and a sky blue tie. I also have formal white shoes. Everyone came. They all wore blue or white. I waited until I saw Juvia walking down the red carpet.

Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a sky blue dress with matching dress shoes. She was also wearing a sky blue tiara with a sky blue veil. Master was also holding Juvia. Master lent Juvia's hand to me as I led Juvia near the priest as the priest started to speak. (a/n :sorry guys I'm not going to put in what the priest says.) the priest asked the ringbearer (romeo) to give us the rings. The priest asked me to kiss the bride so I locked my lips into hers. We kissed for 5 or so seconds and the guild cheered. Master makarov said "PARTY!" " "YEAH"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

a/n: the next chapter will be a bit long as I will tak about the party and how their kids looked like. I will also try to update marry you. For now, bye guys! ( oh and thanks for the people who reviewed my first fanfiction, marry you.)


End file.
